The present invention relates to the packaging of pre-assembled sandwiches and methods for their distribution and sale.
A popular prepared food item is a sandwich or submarine sandwich, typically containing meat and/or cheese. Deli type restaurants or in-store deli counters prepare sandwiches on site, either to order, or daily in advance of the order, and then maintain the sandwiches in refrigerated holding bins or displays. Gas stations, convenience stores, quick service food marts, airport shops, food marts, vending machines and other small retail locations without kitchen facilities, compete for these sandwich sales. Heretofore, such locations have been unable to economically present the consumer with completely satisfactory sandwiches. The most typical competitive sandwich offerings have been sold in a refrigerated state to the consumer in sealed, clear plastic packaging, with one sandwich per package. Such sandwiches have sometimes been packaged in modified atmosphere packaging to extend their shelf life in a refrigerated store display or vending machine.
Alternative bulk packaging of 4,6,12 or even 24 sandwiches individually wrapped in regular atmosphere packaging and sold frozen in cardboard boxes for thawing by consumers in their homes also exist, and are most commonly sold in warehouse club type stores. These sandwiches rely upon freezing for their shelf life. No refrigerated bulk packaged sandwich products are known to be individually wrapped within a larger modified atmosphere package.
In order to present a satisfactory product, many factors must be addressed. The meat and cheese components of the sandwich must be selected such that they will have a substantial shelf life when properly packaged, and such that when opened from the bulk container and placed in a refrigerated merchandiser will not deteriorate too rapidly. In addition, bulk packaging for the sandwiches must be inexpensive, preferably transparent, flexible, and providing a barrier to oxygen and moisture, as well as sufficient toughness for casual handling and storage for a 3 to 5 week period. In addition, the sandwiches should preferably be individually wrapped with a clear shrink wrap film or other gas permeable wrapper for store and consumer convenience in handling the individual sandwich products. Finally, because demand is uncertain, the sandwich products must be maintained in a palatable condition during several days of display.